HADIAH UNTUK ITACHI
by Morena L
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Itachi pasti tidak akan terlupakan. Sebelumnya dengan bantuan ide dari Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke mempersiapkan hadiah spesial untuk sang kakak. Hadiah spesial apakah itu? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan dorama yang ditonton Ino? Dan kenapa sampai Naruto menjerit histeris di pesta Itachi?/Birthday fict untuk Uchiha Itachi/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


HADIAH UNTUK ITACHI

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya aja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dldr

.

.

.

Tiga orang murid TK Konoha sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas mereka. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan maka akan terlihat warna rambut mereka yang mencolok dibandingkan dengan warna rambut murid-murid lainnya. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berambut _dark blue _dengan model pantat ayam, Haruno Sakura yang memiliki rambut _pink _dengan poni yang membingkai wajah bulatnya, dan Uzumaki Naruto dangan rambut pirang jabriknya. Ketiga bocah yang masih berusia lima tahun ini terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Benalkah? Hali ini ulang tahun Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Orang yang ditanya malah menghembuskan nafas tak bersemangat, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikirannya. "Hn."

"Kau kenapa, teme? Halusnya kan kau senang," protes Naruto.

"Diam kau, dobe cadel!" serunya kesal.

"Hei! Sakula-_chan _juga cadel dan belisik kenapa cuma aku yang diplotes?"

"Ayo Sakura tinggalkan orang berisik ini." bukannya merespon protes Naruto, bocah bermata _onyx_ itu malah menarik tangan Sakura untuk mempercepat langkah mereka ke dalam kelas. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang semakin kesal karena ulahnya itu.

Sesampainya di kelas Sasuke kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Gadis kecil bermata _emerald_ itu kembali memperhatikan Sasuke yang sesekali menghela nafas frustasi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bingung mau membeli hadiah apa buat Itachi-_nii_ kan?" tebaknya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan mengarahkan padangannya pada Sakura, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Soalnya hali ini kan Itachi-_nii_ ulang tahun dan dali tadi Sasuke-_kun_ sepeltinya memikilkan sesuatu," jawabnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahkan gambal saja? Sai di kelas sebelah kan pandai menggambal," usul Sakura pada bocah di sebelahnya itu.

"Jangan bantu dia, Sakula-_chan_, dia kan sombong mentang-mentang tidak cadel," sela Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di tempat duduknya yang ada depan Sakura.

"Kau memang berisik, ya, _dobe_." keluh Sasuke pada bocah rubah itu lagi.

"Naluto jangan ganggu Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bantu berpikil hadiah apa yang cocok buat itachi-_nii,_" lerai Sakura yang sudah mencium adanya aroma pertengkaran dari dua sahabatnya ini.

"Gambal saja teme, sepelti kata Sakula-_chan_ tadi."

Sasuke kini semakin memandang sebal pada Naruto yang ia pikir tidak bisa memberikan masukan yang berarti. "Kau memang tidak membantu dobe. Aku ingin memberikan hasil karyaku sendiri pada _aniki_."

"Aku kan hanya menyambung apa yang dibilang Sakula-_chan_!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalian ini beltengkal telus, dasal," protes Sakura, "Kalau begitu, Sasuke-_kun_ saja yang menggambal. Itu 'kan hasil kalya Sasuke-_kun_ sendili, jadi tidak usah meminta bantuan Sai."

"Hn. Ide bagus Sakura, terima kasih," ujar Sasuke yang disambut dengan senyum manis Sakura.

"Huh! Dasal teme!" lagi-lagi Naruto memprotes sahabatnya itu karena dinilai tidak adil. Pendapatnya dibilang tidak membantu, sedangkan pendapat Sakura dibilang ide bagus. Padahal kan apa yang ia katakan dan yang dikatakan Sakura tidak ada bedanya.

.

000

.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, pelajaran mereka di pagi ini adalah pelajaran menggambar. Guru mereka, Shizune, menugaskan mereka untuk menggambar apa saja yang ada dalam imajinasi mereka saat ini. Naruto dengan begitu bangga memamerkan gambarnya pada semua orang kalau itu adalah gambar Kyuubi. Semua orang yang melihat gambar Naruto itu pasti akan langsung mengerutkan keningnya karena yang ia sebut gambar itu tidak lebih dari garis-garis abstrak yang tidak jelas.

"Ck. Dasar dobe," cibir Sasuke tak suka melihat tingkah Naruto memamerkan gambar acak-acakannya.

"Naluto pelcaya dili, ya," ujar Sakura yang memandang miris pada hasil gambarnya sendiri. Gadis manis ini berniat menggambar pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, namun ia merasa malu dengan hasilnya karena sangat jauh dari apa yang diinginkan.

"Kau 'kan sudah berusaha. Tidak ada yang sia-sia jika kita bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukannya." seketika itu juga Sakura kembali menjadi bersemangat karena mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke.

"Telima kasih, Sasuke-_kun,_" balasnya dengan senyum manis yang menimbulkan rona di pipi Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, teme! Kenapa wajahmu melah begitu kalena melihat Sakula-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampiri keduanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Hn." lagi-lagi Naruto harus mendengus kesal karena dicuekan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Shizune hanya tertawa sambil beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah murid-muridnya itu. Wanita cantik ini mengedarkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan suasana di dalam kelasnya. Tampak Nara Shikamaru yang selalu tidur, Chouji yang menggambar lingkaran yang ia sebut sebagai kentang gorengnya, Kiba yang menggambar sesuatu yang ia sebut anak anjing, masing-masing asik dengan tingkah khas mereka.

Rasa penasaran membuat wanita cantik ini melangkah mendekati Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menggambar dengan mimik yang sangat serius. Shizune cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang digambar oleh Sasuke.

"Sedang menggambar apa Sasuke?" tanya Shizune sambil berusaha melihat objek gambar yang ditutup Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rahasia." menyadari gurunya itu sedang mengintip gambarnya, Sasuke segera membalikan kertas gambar itu.

"Itu untuk _aniki_-nya Sasuke-_kun_ yang ulang tahun hali ini," jawab Sakura ceria.

"Huh! Gambal jelek saja sok ditutupi," cibir Naruto.

"Diam kau, _baka_!" bentak Sasuke tak suka.

"Memang jelek 'kan? Kalau tidak jelek pasti kau tidak akan menyembunyikannya," tantang Naruto lagi.

"Aku memang sengaja biar Itachi-_nii _yang pertama melihatnya!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Naluto, jangan begitu. Ini kan untuk Itachi-_nii,_" bela Sakura yang membuat kekesalan Naruto semakin bertambah.

"Sakula-_chan_ kenapa selalu membela Sasuke _sih_?" keluhnya tak suka.

Shizune lagi-lagi harus tertawa kecil melihat ulah ketiga muridnya ini. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertengkar karena satu alasan, yaitu saling berebut perhatian Sakura.

.

000

.

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba, Sasuke yang sudah selesai mewarnai gambarnya segera menggulung kertas gambar itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengikat gulungan kertas gambar itu dengan pita berwarna hijau muda milik Sakura. Gambar sudah jadi dan tinggal diberikan pada Itachi, sekarang saatnya menikmati bekalnya bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau?" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi _sandwich_ ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku ditawali lebih dulu temeeeee...," ujar Naruto bangga sambil menggigit _sandwich_ yang diambilnya tadi. Sasuke pun mengambil _sandwich_ dari kotak bekal Sakura dengan wajah masam, ia tak suka jika menjadi yang kedua.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke yang sedang minum air dari botol minumnya sedikit tersentak karena kaget mendengar suara batuk Sakura, secara refleks ia memberikan botol minumnya pada Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu gadis kecil itu langsung meminum air dari botol milik Sasuke.

"Telima kasih, Sasuke-_kun,_" ujarnya menyerahkan kembali botol minum Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaaaa… Sasuke dan Sakura ciuman tidak langsung!" suara nyaring Ino seketika mengagetkan seisi kelas. Naruto yang mendengar itu segera memberi _deathglare_ pada Sasuke.

"Ma-maksud Ino-_chan,_ apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan rona kemerahan.

"Kalian minum dari botol yang sama kan? Aku nonton di dorama itu disebut ciuman tidak langsung. Bekas bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir Sakura di botol itu," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Wajah Sakura sudah benar-benar merah karena penjelasan Ino itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidak peduli. Tak ada yang tahu jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak normal karena ucapan Ino tadi.

"Temmmeeee!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Berisik kau dobe, mana aku tahu. Kau juga Ino jangan menyebar fitnah," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Hei! Itu yang aku lihat di dorama yang tayang setiap malam. Katanya kalau sudah ciuman berarti mereka pacaran!" seru Ino tak mau kalah.

"Pa-pacalan? Teme dan Sakula-chan? Tidaaaaakkkkk…" teriak Naruto tak percaya dan seisi kelas menjadi semakin gaduh. Sasuke berpura-pura cuek dengan memasang tampang _stoic_ dan Sakura tidak mampu bereaksi apa-apa karena menahan malu. Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk Sakura karena terus digoda oleh teman-temannya.

.

000

.

Malam harinya diadakan pesta ulang tahun Itachi yang kesebelas di kediaman Uchiha. Pesta itu cukup meriah karena mengundang teman-teman Itachi dan beberapa teman Sasuke. Sakura dan Naruto sebagai teman dekat Sasuke juga ikut hadir di pesta itu. Naruto dan Sasuke masih saling melempar pandangan dendam karena kejadian tadi siang, sedangkan Sakura tak bisa melerai mereka karena masih malu. Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Hizashi, dan Mebuki saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil karena tingkah bocah-bocah itu.

Sekaranglah saat di mana Itachi akan membuka kado yang ia terima pada hari ini. Ayah dan Ibunya menghadiahi sepatu bola keluaran terbaru, orang tua Sakura memberikannya jam tangan, orang tua Naruto memberikannya bola kaki keluaran terbaru dari Adidas, dan masih banyak lagi hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima dari para tamu. Sampai tibalah ia membuka hadiah terakhir dari Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit minder karena hadiah darinya tidak sebanding dengan hadiah yang diterima Itachi. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat Itachi perlahan-lahan membuka pita hijau itu. Ia takut Itachi kecewa dengan hadiahnya yang ala kadarnya itu.

"Sasuke, ini kau yang buat sendiri?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"I-iya, _aniki_." entah kenapa bungsu Uchiha ini kini menjadi gagap.

"Ini bagus sekali Sasuke. Terima kasih," seru si sulung bangga. "Lihat ini hasil karya adikku yang masih TK," pamer Itachi pada teman-temannya. Sasuke mengambar Itachi memegang medali emas perlombaan sepak bola tingkat nasional, di sebelah kiri Itachi ada orang tua mereka dan di sebelah kanannya ada Sasuke serta Sakura. Pada bagian bawah gambar terdapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Itachi dan doa Sasuke agar kakaknya itu bisa mewujudkan impiannya menjuarai turnamen sepakbola tingkat nasional.

"Eh, ada Sakura-_chan_ juga, ya, di gambar ini. Wah, apa maksudnya ini Sasu-_chan_?" goda Itachi yang menyadari adanya sosok gadis _pink_ itu di dalam gambar keluarga mereka.

"Sakura 'kan pacarku," jawab Sasuke percaya diri sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"APA? SEJAK KAPAN SAKULA-_CHAN_ JADI PACALMU TEME?" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Diam kau dobe. Kau tidak dengar yang Ino bilang tadi siang? Kami sudah ciuman tidak langsung, jadi tandanya kami sudah pacaran," jawabnya cuek sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat. Jawaban Sasuke ini sudah tentu membuat _sweatdrop_ semua orang yang ada di pesta itu.

"Wah, adikku sudah besar, ya. Terima kasih Sasuke dan hai calon adik ipar," goda Itachi lagi pada keduanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Naruto semakin menjerit frustasi yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa dari yang lain. Pesta ulang tahun Itachi pasti menjadi pesta ulang tahun yang tidak terlupakan buat siapa pun yang hadir di hari itu.

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Happy birthday selingkuhanku tersayang, Uchiha Itachi. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana ya.. Hikss TT perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia kok, si ayam sudah memihak Konoha sekarang.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca fict ini. Bersediakah memberikan review?


End file.
